Differencing
by FabIsHere
Summary: Zatanna ponders how different Wally and her really are during a visit to a scientific talk in Boston. She realizes that she truly loves their constrasting personalities. It makes their friendship and affection toward the other seem more human and more unique, in a very bizarre way. (FlashSpell friendship)


Zatanna still couldn't believe she was doing this. Why did she agree to do it, again?

She remembered something about how Wally and her didn't know each other all too well, and also his ridiculous believes that there was no magic in the world. The thought that everything could be explained was just rubbish.

So, Zatanna now sat on the dull cushioned chairs of the amphitheater here in an university in Boston. Her obsidian hair fell over her shoulders as she slumped, and hung her head down in boredom.

Wally nudged her ribs; "You agreed to come with me, Zee. You should pay attention."

Zatanna could only glare at him back, "If you'd told me they were going to talk about such silly topics, then I wouldn't have let you carry me all the way from Happy Harbor to Boston."

Wally shook his head in mock disappointment, and turned back to the woman speaking at the front of the amphitheater. He listened so intently that it was almost comical to watch his eyebrows crease and his eyes welcome the familiar sound of formulas being recited.

Zatanna had to admit that it was really impressive. She almost had trouble grasping the idea of Wally being such a genius in science.

He would raise his hand up, and answer the every question that the scientist up front of the room had to throw at them. He would get this twinkle in his eyes whenever he heard of a familiar concept, which was almost the whole time they had been sitting there.

Zatanna was getting more entertainment from watching Wally than listening to the talk being given to them.

She wasn't a very scientific person, and that was obvious. Zatanna could excel in school when it came to chemical formulas and biology, but she just didn't like the idea of everything being able to be explained by a few equations.

It just wasn't logical, no matter how ironic it seemed.

She was still interested in trying to understand how Wally could believe in science so strongly. He'd experienced powerful sorcery first-hand, after all, and even that wasn't enough to change his mind about everything having an explanation.

Zatanna just found it amazing how someone who had a magical friend, a sorcerer for an enemy, and had gotten the spirit of Doctor Fate inside of him, so…logical, and in the silly sense.

Zatanna grasped Wally's shoulder, "I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

Wally smirked as Zatanna stood up to leave. "Babe, if you can get me one of everything, I'll love you forever."

Zatanna rolled her eyes, and tipped-toed out of the amphitheater. She didn't want to disturb the other students and parents watching the presentation about how 'magic is nonsense' and 'carbon dioxide is taken in by plants to release oxygen'.

All right, so the last part made a lot of sense to Zatanna. It would definitely explain as to how she was breathing at this very moment.

As she walked out into the deserted university hallways, she couldn't help but feel a little too close to being scared. She wouldn't let it show, though, she was a magician and now a member of the Team.

She's demonstrated enough times that she could handle herself.

Zatanna tried walking as silently as Robin did when on covert missions, or anywhere in general. She tried speeding up her walk like how Wally did when he wanted to run, but he was in his civilian clothing. She tried to camouflage on the walls like how M'Gann did on missions.

It was funny how he so easily sneaked up on her.

Zatanna's cyan blue eyes had been scanning the path in front of her so intently that when Wally came swooshing past her, she jumped in terrified surprise.

Wally's eyes widened, and he started laughing and pointing at the magician. "Oh man, you should see your face! I'm _so _sorry, Zee, but this is hilarious!"

Zatanna smirked after recovering from her scare. "Oh really? Seems to me like I will be paying twenty dollars less on food, then!"

Immediately, Wally's laughter stopped. "What?"

"You heard me, Wallace. No food for you."

"But—"

"Nah ah. You won't get out of it so easily."

Wally's shoulders slumped unpleasantly, and he jutted out his bottom lip out in a manner so adorable that Zatanna smiled up at the speedster. After that, they walked in silence, side by side, toward the nearest vending machine.

Zatanna kept glancing at Wally from the corner of her eyes. It surprised her how easily their banter would just simply take off from one short sentence.

She liked the fact that both of them were so entirely different. Zatanna would sometimes compare them both, and how their personalities contrasted each other.

His science with her magic made a definitely odd pair.

His obvious and lame flirting looked plain stupid, while Zatanna's more subtle hints were much more welcomed by her fellow admirers. Their two years difference made a lot of polarity to be there, too.

Wally, no matter how immature he could seem, was a really sensible guy. He'd learnt two years worth of life lessons more than Zatanna.

That was probably the reason as to why she loved the fact that their taste in music was so alike, and the fact that they liked learning about new people all the time. Those might be the only things that they had in common, but that just made their strong bond even more wonderful.

One night, when both Zatanna and Wally had nothing to do and were plopped down on the sofa of the Cave's living room, they discovered their similar musical taste.

Wally had switched the television to the MTV Channel, and pointed out one of the music videos that were playing, and how good the song actually was. Zatanna immediately agreed with him, and they kicked off the conversation off from there.

They slowly built a strong connection, even if they're beliefs about life were entirely too different.

Maybe that was why Zatanna had agreed to come here to the amphitheater and listen to such a boring conversation about science.

She liked the way her personality and Wally's contrasted each other.

Soon enough, both of them reached a vending machine filled with all types of sweets, and another device next to it with drinks. Zatanna and Wally shared a look, and she knew that she would buy the redhead at least one item of food.

It didn't matter how mad she was at him, he always gazed at her with a particularly cute look that would make her give in.

"Let me guess, you want the donuts with chocolate filing?" Zatanna turned back to the speedster with a knowing smile.

"Babe, you know me all too well." Wally responded, and wrapped his muscular arm over her smaller shoulders.

Zatanna liked the differences that Wally and her possessed. It made their friendship seem more human, and their affection toward the other more unique and special in a bizarre sort of way.


End file.
